Raising Liam
by Norberts real mummy
Summary: Scott and Stiles would make excellent dads, right? Well here's my take on this and Liam's adorable character! T just to be safe? Stydia, Scira, Liam.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot which came to me after the last episode and was too cute not to attempt to write about!

* _Ring Ring*_

Lydia woke groaning, scrabbling for the house phone on the bedside table. Fumbling she grabbed it and answered on the 5th ring. "Hello?" She mumbled, her voice still clouded by sleep and her eyes still closed to the dark room.

"Hi, Lydia, Can I speak to-"

Lydia cut them off "Sure thing."

Turning over to face the other side of the bed she kicked out under the covers, nudging someones thigh before reaching over them, "Stiles, It's for you." She shoved the phone into his hand before turning back over and burrowing into the covers.  
Stiles sighed sitting up and turning on the light, making Lydia moan and burrow further into the pillow. "Hello?"

"Hey Stiles it's Liam!"

"What do you want Liam? It's-" He glanced at the clock "2:30 in the morning and seeing as Scott's not here it can't be supernatural."

He heard Liam sigh down the phone before answering "It's not so much supernatural as mechanical, I was wondering if you could come have a look?"

Stiles rubbed his eyes, "Just tell me what the problem is Liam."

"Well, I was wondering if you, could you, do you know how to do that cool 'get the car to start using the wires' trick?" His voice was overly hopeful.

Rolling his eyes Stiles replied "I'm not going to help you hijack your moms car again Liam, go back to bed." Stiles turned off the light and lay back down.  
"But Stiles-"  
"Goodnight Liam!" Stiles hung up, handing the phone back to Lydia's waiting hand for her to put back before snuggling in to her.

"You really need to teach that boy some boundaries Stiles."

"I know."

Scott was just finished with his shower when he heard the clatter of cutlery from downstairs.  
"Scott, Dinners ready!" Kira called up the stairs, placing a pasta dish on the table.  
"Coming." He jogged down to the kitchen, greeting his girlfriend with a kiss before sliding into his designated seat, Kira sitting down across from him at their small table.

"So how was your day?" He asked. Kira shrugged, "Pretty normal, screaming kids and petty fallouts, yours?"  
"Nothing interesting, although I did help deliver a litter of labradors this morning!" He looked at her with wide innocent eyes.  
"No Scott! You know I'd love one but we're just not around enough right now!"  
He sighed "I know, I just reall want a-"

He was cut off by the door as someone entered the house, footsteps headed for the Kitchen, "Hey Scott, Kira?" A voice called out "Anyone home? Oh hey, do you guys want to, awh is that spaghetti? My favourite!" Scott and Kira could do nothing but stare as the young wolf sat down between them and started heaping food onto a spare plate. They glanced at each other.  
"Er Hey Liam, what're you doing here buddy?"  
Liam nodded, "Sorry, I was coming to tell you about a suspicious new girl at college, really freaky stuff!" He spoke with a mouth full of pasta, allowing the couple to was the ded cow roll around in his open mouth before he finally swallowed.  
"Right, and how did you get in?" Kira questioned carefully.  
"Oh, the key under the gnome!" He spoke like it should have been obvious.  
"Right..." Kira glanced at Scott who shrugged.  
"This food is amazing Kira!" Liam showed more food in his mouth. Kira twirled her fork around whilst trying not to watch him, "Thanks Liam..."

Scott finally spoke up, "Er Liam, if it's possible can we talk about this girl another time, Kira and I haven't really seen each other properly all day. I mean, if you don't think it's too important?" Liam looked up at Scott, and then Kira, understanding dawning on his face as he made to get up. "Uh, yeah of course, sorry!" He grabbed the plate, looking at Kira "Can I take this?" Kira strained a smile "Sure!" Liam grinned before walking to the door, still shovelling pasta into his mouth. They watched him until he was gone. Kira turned to face her boyfriend, "You need to teach him some manners." Scott just nodded, turning back to try to find some leftover food for himself...  
"Should we order Chinese or Tai?"

"We have chips, chocolate and soda, and Lydia's movie options are 'The Breakfast Club', 'She's the Man' and 'Ballet shoes' or if we want action it's Avengers, Men in Black or Kingsman. Sorry." Stiles set down the offered refreshments while Lydia followed with dip and beers. "Hey, those are brilliant choices I'll have you know!" Stile grinned pulling her down beside him "Of course they are sweetheart!" He kissed her cheek before grabbing a beer.  
"You two are sickening!" Scott called over from the armchair he was currently sharing with Kira. Stiles stuck his tongue out before throwing a beer at Scott, then offering one to Kira, who surprisingly caught hers better than Scott had, earning a high five from the wolf himself.

"So what'll it be guys, action or romance?" Stiles knelt down in front of the tv waiting for an answer. Lydia was left pouting at the action choice for the evening, "Fine..." They ended up settling on Kingsman, because at least Lydia could stare as Egsy. They had all settled down with their drinks and chosen snacks and had been watching the movie for about ten minutes when there was a knock at the door. Lydia got up slowly, putting her coke on the coffee table and stretching before going to answer the door, leaving the others to keep watching Colin Firth be badass.  
She opened the door, only half surprised to see Liam stood there with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Liam" she nodded.  
"Hi Lydia, I was just wondering if you guys were doing anything tonight, it's just, I was bored and I was wondering if Stiles could help me study? I tried to find Scott but-" Lydia opened the door wider to reveal the cosy living room to Liam. "Oh. Nevermind then , I'll just-"  
Lydia deflated a little at his downtrodden face "Liam, would you like to join us?"  
Liam paused, "Are you sure? I don't want to impose!" Lydia raised her eyebrows at that, "Come on kid, we're watching Kingsman." She ushered him into the house where he sat happily on the floor between the couch and the armchair.

 _*Tap Tap*_

Stiles groaned, burying his face further into his pillow.

 _*Tap Tap*_

"Stiles!" Lydia pushed him, urging him to go find out what it was as she curled further under the blankets. He sighed, getting up and flailing wildly for his robe.

 _*Tap Tap*_

Stiles followed the noise out to the hallway, struggling to find where it came from. Thinking it might be a branch he turned to face a window, only to leap back trying to stifle his yell. Liam was sat there, on a branch, in the rain. At 4am. Stiles rushed to open the window pulling him into the house. "Liam what are you doing here?" He asked , noting the boys soaked figure as he stepped into the bathroom to grab some towels.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to, but Scott and Kira are away and Mason has a _friend_ over, and I, can I please stay tonight?" Stiles looked at the smaller boy and sighed at the lost expression on his face. "Look I know I'm supposed to come to you last but Malia scares me and Derek and Braeden are, y'know?" Stiles crossed his arms, looking at he boy, "Let me get you some dry clothes, you can stay on the couch." Stiles left for a minute before returning with some too big pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. Liam smiled gratefully before going to get changed and then headed down to settle in in their living room.

Lydia was thirsty, but the rest of the house seemed freezing compared to the cosy bed. Slowly she sat up reaching out for her robe and slippers, slowly making her way downstairs. She was halfway to the kitchen when she froze, sensing something wasn't right. But as she turned around she registered the light breathing and subtle movement. Smiling at the figure she continued out of the room, returning seconds later holding a spare throw blanket she stepped lightly across to the couch and gently laid it over the boy, who instantly relaxed into the warmth. She smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes before heading back to grab her water.

On returning to the room, and her cosy bed she manoeuvred gently into Stiles' warmth, he wrapped an arm around her. "You alright?" He murmured into her hair. She sighed contentedly "Yeah, just thirsty."

"Sorry about Liam, it just seemed wrong not to let him stay." he murmured. She laughed, "It's alright, it's good practice!" She nuzzled into him as he pulled her more firmly into his side, one hand rubbing circles onto her swollen belly. "Although, you and Scott blatantly don't need to worry about being good dads!"  
He frowned at her "What do you mean?"  
Lydia mumbled back, half asleep "Well, you've both spent the past few years with your own son."  
"Who do you mean?" Stiles was lost.  
Lydia snorted, "You have to be kidding me, Stiles you and Scott have been raising Liam like your own son for the past few years, how have you not seen that?!"  
Stiles froze, finally understanding the weird relationship he and his best friend shared with the younger wolf. Lydia felt him freeze beside her, so she turned over to face him, kissing his cheek "Don't worry, you guys did a great job."

A/N: This was just a small idea that popped into my head, and some of it was harder to write than other bits, but I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
